


I's

by LibertyMalfoy



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Confused Sherlock, F/M, OC, Zombies, iPod
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyMalfoy/pseuds/LibertyMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Você está horripilante.<br/>Molly Hooper nunca escutou um elogio mais bonito.</p><p>Language: Portuguese (Brazil)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I's

– Mas eu... Eu tirei a Molly! - Sherlock gritou desesperado. - Ela é uma mulher!

– Achei que você já sabia disso. - Mary brincou.

– Você me entendeu, Mary! O que diabos eu dou para ela? Sapatos?! - Ele agarrou os cabelos. - Quem ela tirou?!

– Eu vou saber? - Mary revirou os olhos, e Charlotte entrou na cozinha, suja de tinta e com a blusa da escolinha.

–Tio! - Ela agarrou em sua perna.

Ele a pegou no colo e beijou sua bochecha.

– Charlie, quem você tirou no amigo secreto? Conte para o tio Sherlock. - Mary acenou.

– Eu tirei o tio Lestrade! - Ela abriu um sorriso cheio de dentes de leite, com alguns faltando.

– E o que você vai dar para ele?

– Eu acho que vou dar para ele uma bola de futebol americano. Ele disse que gosta. Papai sugeriu que eu desse a ele uma tinta de cabelo. - A menina fez uma careta. - Homens usam tinta de cabelo?

– Claro, seu tio Sherlock e seu tio Mycroft são a prova viva disso! - John riu entrando na cozinha e dando um beijo em Mary.

– Ei! Eu não uso... - Sua fala morreu com o olhar de John e Mary, Charlie riu.- Enfim, quando é mesmo essa... Festa de Halloween?

– Esse sábado. - Charlie respondeu animada, mexendo nos cabelos de Sherlock.

– Mas tão perto?! Só faltam três dias! Adiem! - Ele se sentou com Charlie ainda em seu colo e roubou um dos cookies de Mary.

– Não vamos adiar só por que você demorou para vir aqui buscar o resultado do amigo secreto, Sherlock! - Mary bufou. - Charlie, vai para o quarto, a mamãe já vai lá te ajudar a tomar banho.

– Ugh! Eu não preciso de ajuda para tomar banho, mãe! -

Ela bufou e desceu do colo de Sherlock.

Pegou sua mochila com John e acenou para Sherlock e foi para o quarto.

– Eu quero essa roupa dentro do seu cesto de roupa suja hein? Se eu encontrar espalhada no chão eu vou fazer você lavar! - Mary avisou. John riu. - Quatro anos e já faz toda essa cena! Eu posso com isso?!

– Claro que pode, amor, e ela é uma menina, e tem seus genes... Independência, sabe como é. - Sherlock resolveu se levantar antes que ficasse diabético.

– Hm... Eu vou indo. Adeus, deem um beijo em Charlie por mim. E... Eu tenho mesmo que vir?!

– SHERLOCK! - Ambos gritaram. O detetive revirou os olhos e saiu pela porta dos fundos.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– O que você quer, Mycroft? Eu não tenho bolo. - Sherlock acordou e encontrou seu irmão lendo o jornal na poltrona de John.

– Eu não vim atrás de bolo, Sherlock, realmente! - Mycroft bufou. - Eu vim carinhosamente avisá-lo que hoje é o dia da festa na casa de John... E eu fui convidado.

Sherlock gemeu e se jogou no sofá.

– E também vim entregar um recado de Mary. Ela disse para você parar de mandar mensagens para o marido dela e... como é mesmo? Ah, sim. Mover sua bunda molenga até o shopping e procurar um presente descente para Molly Hooper.

– Eu já fui no shopping Mycroft. Molly nunca pareceu muito que gostava de joias, ou... Roupas. E eu não vou comprar nenhum jumper para ela. Eu estava tentado a fazer o meu presente com os jumpers dela sabe? Jogar todos pela janela, ou decorar uma casinha com eles.

– Já pensou em dar algo mais útil? - Mycroft baixou o jornal e cruzou as pernas. Ele desviou o olhar do irmão para a mesinha de chá ao lado da poltrona. Seu olhar era agoniado com as coisas desarrumadas.

– Um par de facas? Eu pensei em dar um par de pulmões para ela, ou um baço... Mas eu teria que arrumar isso com ela, então qual seria a graça?! - Sherlock pegou uma revista de uma loja que havia no shopping e começou a folhear.

– Vamos ao shopping Sherlock. - Mycroft se levantou. - Você precisa de ajuda e eu preciso comprar um presente para Mary, e Anthea pediu para que eu comprasse o presente dela.

– Ela vai também? - Sherlock franziu as sobrancelhas. - Tirou o dia de folga para poder ir ao shopping com seu irmão, que comovente.

– Claro, e eu não tirei o dia de folga, eu tirei sexta e sábado de folga. - Mycroft sorriu amarelo, pegou seu guarda-chuva e cutucou seu irmão com a ponta do mesmo. - Se arrume.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trinta minutos depois Mycroft estava olhando uma vitrine de uma loja de acessórios, e Sherlock tentava fazer uma visualização mental de uma Molly com uma bolsa com estampa de cobra. Ele estava com medo da bolsa, talvez ela também ficaria.

Bufou e Mycroft revirou os olhos.

– Vague por aí, acho que encontrei algo para Mary. - Mycroft entrou na loja.

Sherlock saiu olhando de vitrine em vitrine, entediado. Como as pessoas podiam gostar disso? Trocar de roupa, colocar de novo, comprar coisas... Ele tinha que admitir que a loja de eletrônicos era maravilhosa, mas pouco movimentada devido ao preço das coisas. Havia uma loja de DVD's e Videogames nesse shopping, Sherlock se aproximou e arregalou os olhos ao ver que essa loja continha uma Molly Hooper e um homem.

Sherlock se aproximou, escondido.

Ela ria e apontava para um CD, e o homem revirou os olhos.

– Não foi tão engraçado assim, não para mim. - O homem bufou. Sherlock percebeu por um momento que os dois compartilhavam a mesma cor de cabelos... E olhos.

– Ah, vai Richard. Você estava bêbado e de cueca cantando Simple Plan... Foi hilário. Pena que eu não gravei. - Ela fez um biquinho.

– Estou com fome Molls, já escolheu seu DVD? - Ele pegou um DVD e analisou, e colocou na cestinha que ela carregava.

– Acho que vou levar... Este. Você vai adorar, depois eu te empresto, a trilha desse filme é muito bonita! - Ela mostrou-lhe. "A Culpa É das Estrelas", ele reconheceu o livro e o filme que estava nos cinemas atualmente... Ele leu o livro, e o nome deveria ser "A Culpa É do Câncer".

– Você tem que comprar um Ipod, onde cabe todos esses DVD's?

Obrigado Richard. Sherlock agradeceu para o homem internamente, e deixou os dois conversando e se implicando irmãmente.

Ele teria que perguntar para Mary depois se esse Richard era ou não irmão da Molly.

Se surpreendeu ao ver Mycroft esperando-o na porta da loja.

– Vejo que já sabe o que comprar para Molly Hooper. - Ele deu um sorriso convencido, e Sherlock fez um som de ronco que deixou Mycroft irritado.

– Pare de chamá-la de Molly Hooper. Molly já está bom, você fala como se não tivesse o número dela no seu celular, ou não tivesse conversado com ela enquanto... Estive fora.

– Eu sabia que você iria descobrir o gosto de Molly, por músicas. Então, aonde achamos um MP3 aqui? - Mycroft olhou em volta e Sherlock franziu o nariz.

– MP3? Mycroft, em que década você estancou? Estamos na Era do Touchscreen. - Sherlock balançou seu Iphone na cara do irmão. - Estamos na decada dos I's. E vamos comprar um Ipod.

– Tudo bem. Ipod. Loja de aparelhos eletrônicos?

– Exatamente, irmão meu.

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Antes de deixá-lo sem seu constante olhar supervisor Mycroft lembrou Sherlock que era uma festa Halloween á fantasia.

E agora Sherlock estava sendo maquiado por Anthea, que veio vestida de vampira, juntamente com seu irmão, que veio de Drácula e estava constantemente cutucando suas presas falsas.

Sherlock iria se vestir de pirata, mas achou que sua fantasia teria pouco sangue, então, lá estava ele vestido de noivo zumbi.

Ele parecia doente, e Anthea tinha feito machucados bem realistas. Sua boca estava "sangrando" e sua sobrancelha estava "costurada".

Ele manchou um pouco sua blusa branca com uma tinta vinho e se declarou pronto.

– Como estou, irmão meu? - Sherlock perguntou, pomposo.

– Feito um morto. Vamos. - Ele ofereceu o braço a Anthea e foi para o carro com seu irmão.

–--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Meu deus, Sherlock... Vocês levaram isso de Halloween muito a sério... Charlotte vai ficar traumatizada! - John abriu a porta de olhos arregalados.

– Não vai não, nem estou tão aterrorizante assim. - Sherlock entrou e aprovou a decoração.

A casa estava com luzes roxas e amarelas. Abóboras iluminadas, fantasminhas e bruxas estavam separadas pela casa, inclusive uma vassoura, perto da porta.

Tinha um esqueleto segurando uma bandeja com alguns presentes. Ele acrescentou o seu lá.

– Vocês já se olharam no espelho por acaso? - John engoliu, olhando para Mycroft.

– Relaxe, John. E que fantasia é essa? - Ele estava com roupas esfarrapadas, e seu rosto estava sujo,... Ele estava descalço.

– Eu sou um Hobbit. - Ele deu um meio sorriso.

– E isso... É assustador? - Anthea perguntou com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

– Hm... Não muito... - John coçou a cabeça.

Sherlock revirou os olhos.

– Anthea, me passe aquele seu frasquinho de esmalte. - Sherlock pediu.

– É melhor eu fazer isso. - Ela pegou o esmalte e se aproximou de John que recuou.

– Isso... Não é esmalte mesmo, é?

– É uma tinta especial para isso, não dá alergia, relaxe. - Anthea o decorou com um pouco de sangue e sorriu quando sua obra ficou pronta.

Agora o Hobbit tinha sangue escorrendo dos lábios e da testa, como se tivesse uma ferida perto do cabelo, e um pouco de sangue na gola da blusa.

Charlotte desceu, carregada de maquiagem, e correu para Anthea.

– Tia! - Ela abraçou a mulher.

– Olá Charlie, quanto tempo, né? - Anthea começou a conversar com Charlotte, que logo cumprimentou os Mycroft, e travou quando olhou para Sherlock.

– Eu disse. - John bufou.

– QUE MANEIRO! - A menina gritou e correu para Sherlock analisando todos os detalhes de perto.

John franziu a testa em confusão, e virou para ver sua esposa descendo as escadas.

Mary era uma bruxa, Charlotte uma "fada das trevas".

– Por isso que eu não tenho assas, elas foram cortadas por um príncipe, e eu fiquei malvada, agora eu trabalho com a mamãe bruxa e o papai Robert é nosso escravo. - A menina sorriu maquiavélica.

– É Hobbit, querida. E ele não é nosso escravo, é nosso... Servo. - Mary olhou para John e riu.

A campainha tocou e Sherlock olhou para a porta em expectativa.

Lestrade entrou, fazendo Mary de refém e acabando com as expectativas de Sherlock.

– Charlotte Watson, entregue todos os seus doces agora ou sua bruxa morrerá! - Lestrade segurou a faca de plástico na garganta de Mary que fingia estar desesperada.

– Não tão rápido, pirata! - O Hobbit servo pegou a vassoura e sugeriu um duelo pelos doces.

Sherlock revirou os olhos com a idiotice, seria muito mais fácil para Lestrade manter a refém, um duelo seria uma briga de 50% por 50%. Sentiu os olhares de Mycroft em suas costas e se virou para o irmão, bufando.

– Sorte sua que não veio de pirata. - Mycroft suspirou, e olhou para os bolinhos na mesa, como se dissesse "ainda não, amores".

– Por que ela ainda não chegou? - Sherlock pegou um pouco de refrigerante e se sentou.

– Ela quem?

– Oras Mycroft, Molly!

– Ela está logo ali, está precisando de óculos? Mas já? - Ele apontou para a pequena patologista meio escondida no corredor que dava para a sala.

A parte que ela estava "escondida" era a parte com as luzes roxas, então ele podia ver pouco. Só conseguia ver a parte de baixo de seu vestido, e seus sapatos.

– Olá, Molly. - Ele cumprimentou-a. Sua voz ecoando pela sala, fazendo Charlotte, John e Lestrade pararem de brincar e virarem para onde Molly estava.

Ela deu um passo para a sala, e todos perderam o fôlego.

Era aterrorizante, e incrível.

Ela estava com um véu rasgado e sujo, seus cabelos estavam soltos e bagunçados, no canto de seu olho esquerdo havia uma gota de sangue escorrendo, e como John, ela estava com sangue escorrendo por seu rosto, surgindo de um 'machucado' perto dos cabelos, suas veias nas bochechas e na testa estavam negras, e algumas roxas. Sangue escorria de seu queixo.

O seu vestido era todo branco, e uma das alças estava arrebentada. O vestido estava rasgado, sujo de carvão e em seu abdômem tinha uma faca de brinquedo "enfiada", sangue seco naquela região.

Ela era uma noiva zumbi.

Ele era um noivo zumbi.

Sherlock sentiu suas pernas tremerem por um segundo quando viu o que uma de suas mãos carregavam.

Na mão esquerda ela estava com uma luva totalmente branca, sem manchas falsas, ou falsamente suja, e um coração artificial, também banhado em sangue, manchando só os dedos e a palma.

– Olá, pessoal. - Ela cumprimentou, envergonhada com o silêncio.

– Você definitivamente venceu tia Molly! - Charlie gritou, pulando em torno de sua tia, fazendo mil perguntas.

– E esse coração, é de verdade? - A menina cutucou.

– Infelizmente não foi dessa vez, mas olha só o que ele faz. - Molly deixou a sacola com o presente no chão, e Mary pegou e colocou na bandeja do esqueleto, Molly agradeceu com um sorriso e se ajoelhou para falar com Charlie, oferecendo o coração.

– Aperta aqui, no meio. - Molly sinalizou.

Quando Charlie apertou o coração acendeu e apagava lentamente, cada vez que ascendia fazia uma batida um "tum", como um coração de verdade.

– Você pode colocar em um nível mais rápido também... - Molly mostrou. O coração bateu rápido, e depois voltou ao normal, e Molly deixou assim.

– Doí? - Charlie perguntou preocupada encostando na faca no abdômen.

– Não amor, está presa no vestido, não em mim, não se preocupe. - Molly acariciou o cabelo da menina com a mão limpa. - E eu não posso te dar nem um beijinho, se não vou te sujar de sangue.

– Ah, não tem problema, todo mundo está com sangue mesmo. - Charlie tirou os cabelos da bochecha e Molly beijou-a de leve, a menina sorriu se olhando no espelho.

– Ei, eu também não tenho sangue! - Lestrade reclamou, com um sorriso.

Molly se levantou e olhou para Lestrade com um sorriso diabólico.

Ela levantou o coração e espalhou na bochecha de Greg, que fez como se estivesse com nojo, e talvez estivesse.

– Ahhh, poxa. - Lestrade fez um biquinho.

Antes que o Detetive Inspetor a convencesse a dar um beijo nele Sherlock a chamou.

– Olá, noiva. - Ele deu um meio sorriso.

– Olá, noivo. -Ela corou, e ele pôde perceber, mesmo com a maquiagem e as veias.

– Você está horripilante. - Ele elogiou.

Ela olhou ofendida por um segundo, e ele se preparou para se desculpar, mas ela sorriu.

– Você também. - Ela riu.

– Então, você veio de coração na mão, hein? -Ele brincou.

– É, eu...

– Então, pessoal, vamos fazer o amigo secreto antes de comer, ok? Aqui os presentes. - Mary interrompeu e passou com a bandeja, cada um pegou o presente que havia trazido.

– Quem começa? - Charlie perguntou, ansiosa.

– Vai você, Charlie. - Mary se sentou e sorriu.

Os outros se sentaram também.

Molly se sentou espremida entre Sherlock e Mycroft.

– Bem, eu tirei um tio muito especial que precisa urgentemente de tinta de cabelo e gosta muito de futebol,...

– Lestrade. - Mycroft e Sherlock responderam.

Charlie revirou os olhos como sua mãe e entregou o presente a Lestrade, que a agradeceu com um abraço.

– Bem, minha amiga especial adora um telefone... - Ele sorriu, coçando a cabeça. - Ela tem um chefe bem chato e...

Anthea se levantou e agradeceu o presente. Lestrade entregou o presente para ela, meio confuso.

– Eu não sou chato. - Mycroft bufou.

– Meu amigo secreto é baixinho e tem...

– John! - Sherlock gritou. Todos o olharam impacientes. - Ah, qual é, qual é o único homem baixinho aqui?

– Obrigado Anthea. - John agradeceu, e revirou os olhos para Sherlock.

– Bem, o meu amigo secreto gosta de bolos, não me interrompa, Sherlock. - O homem deu um olhar irritado para o moreno que se afundou um pouco. - Gosta de bolos e tem uma mania estranha de andar com um guarda-chuva para lá e para cá, Mycroft...

– Obrigado, John. - Mycroft pegou o presente e limpou a garganta, olhou para Mary que deu um sorriso e arqueou uma sobrancelha, ele suspirou e entregou o presente para ela.

– Mycroft... Não é assim que se faz. - John repreendeu.

– Ela já sabia...

– Tudo bem, eu até sei o que é, ele me enviou uma mensagem hoje perguntando se eu gostei.- Mary riu, e John revirou os olhos. - Bom, meu amigo secreto é uma criança de cinco anos quando ele está de mau humor, ele não sabe muita coisa sobre o sistema solar.

– Pelo amor de Deus, vocês nunca vão me deixar em paz com isso? - Sherlock se levantou e pegou o presente.

– De nada. - Mary riu.

– Muito obrigado. - Ele olhou para o presente e revirou os olhos, era um livro... E já que ela abordou o assunto de sistema solar ele já poderia imaginar o que era.

– Sherlock. - John chamou.

– Hm?

– Sua vez. - Sherlock arregalou os olhos e pegou a caixinha. Seus joelhos tremeram novamente.

– Minha...Ah... Minha amiga secreta é uma pessoa muito especial e... Muito importante... Ela tem um gato. - Mycroft fingiu estar dormindo e Sherlock estreitou os olhos. - E ela está muito bonita hoje.

Sherlock se virou para Molly com um sorriso. Molly parou de respirar, assustada. "Oh, deuses, eu deveria ter pensado nisso.. Eu tirei Charlotte, então, só me sobrava... Respire mulher, Sherlock te deu um presente, pegue e agradeça."

– Ah... Obrigada. - Ela corou novamente e pegou o presente. Sherlock se sentou, e Molly se levantou.

– Minha amiga secreta é uma pessoa muito querida, e muito fofinha, e e fez um desenho de uma célula que me deixou muito orgulhosa... - Charlie correu para abraçar as pernas de sua tia. - É, é Charlie, é você.

– Obrigada! - Charlie pegou a sacola grande e correu para abrir.

Todos se levantaram, Sherlock abriu seu presente e descobriu que acertou na dedução rápida.

Era um livro infantil sobre o sistema solar. Com efeitos especiais e imagens brilhosas.

Olhou para Mary, que estava rindo com John do outro lado da sala.

– Oh meu Deus. - Molly exclamou do seu lado. Sherlock se virou rapidamente. Ela olhava para o Ipod dentro da caixinha com os olhos arregalados.

Ela tirou a luva e colocou o coração em seu colo pegando o Ipod em sua mão.

– Gostou? - Sherlock deu um meio sorriso.

– Oh meu Deus, Sherlock, isso é perfeito! Eu estava falando disso outro dia e... Obrigada! - Molly o abraçou.

Sherlock retribuiu o abraço e riu em seus cabelos.

– Tem algumas músicas que eu coloquei... Coldplay, Kings of Lions... Essas coisas. Espero que goste. - Ele deu um meio sorriso.

– Eu amei. Obrigada mesmo. - Ela deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

Ele pôde sentir o olhar de Lestrade em suas costas.

– Hm... Eu adorei a do coração. - Ele puxou assunto, se levantando.

– Ah, é, eu achei bem legal. - Ela riu e deixou o coração cuidadosamente enrolado na luva.

– Tia Molly! Eu adorei! - Charlie pulou com o Nemo na mão. Molly se virou para falar com a menina.

– Estou decepcionado com você, Sherlock. - Mycroft, aproveitou a brecha. - Mas tudo tem seu tempo, meu irmão.- Bateu em seu ombro e voltou a falar com Anthea.

– Mas você disse que se importar não é uma vantagem... - Sherlock sussurrou, chamando a atenção de Mycroft.

– Exato. Mas eu nunca disse nada sobre amar. - Mycroft piscou.

Sherlock olhou para Molly, e sorriu.

**Author's Note:**

> Deixo para vocês imaginarem o que aconteceu.  
> Hehe :3  
> Eu me identifico muito com o Sherlock em um shopping.  
> Sério, eu não aguento. É sei lá... Não é estranho imaginar que a roupa que você leva para casa, ou a que você experimenta, muitas pessoas já vestiram antes?  
> Ou sei lá... É esquisito.  
> Eu só gosto da praça de alimentação! :D  
> Tomara que tenham gostado.  
> Beijos o/  
> PS: Essa é a minha primeira fanfic aqui, nem sei se alguém vai ler, mas se lerem, comentem ^.^


End file.
